


Waking With You

by PrinceWhisper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Improper use of the grease spell, It's spicy and then it's sad, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode 26, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWhisper/pseuds/PrinceWhisper
Summary: "Would you prefer to rest, Mister Caleb?""No, I prefer to indulge."Caleb dreams, or perhaps remembers.





	Waking With You

Caleb’s hands are warm, comforting against his back even as the rough pads of them stroke over his shoulder blades reverently. It makes a purr kick up in the depths of Mollymauk’s chest, rumbling softly as those hands trace lower. This is nice...warm, comfortable, finally in an inn bed after days of traveling in the rain and mud and cold.

“Caleb…” He murmurs softly, a red eye cracking open to peer over his shoulder at the wizard. Caleb looks as tired as usual, but the tense lines around his eyes and mouth are lessened right now. His hands are busy undoing the snaps that hold Mollymauk’s tight leggings up around him, humming quietly.

  
“Mister Mollymauk,” he responds playfully, offering the tiefling the smallest of smiles. Molly chuckles, and rolls over onto his back to gaze up at him.

“Would you prefer to rest, Mister Caleb?” He regards him with an even gaze, even as his fingers slip into the familiar coat and start pulling it off with a practised ease they’ve learned over these last few weeks together.

“No. I prefer to indulge.”

Molly laughs, pleased as his tail curls around Caleb’s ankle. “Rarely do I find you indulgent--mm…” He moans softly, as a warm mouth latches onto his nipple. Caleb chooses not to respond with words, his hand instead boldly moving down to curl around Mollymauk’s thick cock. 

Words soon leave them both, as Mollymauk pulls Caleb up for a hungry kiss rather than fill the room with their thoughts. It increases in hunger, in need, as the room warms up from their shared breath and sweat.

“Caleb--mm, darling, if you don’t fuck me  _ right now _ I’m going to be  _ very _ cross with you--” he manages to get out, not missing the way that those blunt teeth nip at his throat. His usually shy lover is all sorts of surprising tonight.

“Hmmm,” is all he gets in reply, and Mollymauk groans with frustration as the wizard dips lower, but not low enough. His hand has long since abandoned Mollymauk’s cock in their frenzied kissing, leaving him achingly hard and dripping. He tosses his head back against the pillow as the mouth goes at his chest again, this time going slow and teasing. Unable to reach anything other than copper hair, he’s forced to just sit back and let Caleb do as he pleases.

And the wizard certainly wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to indulge. He ignores the impatient hand curled in his hair as he laves his tongue over a nipple until it’s puffy and raw, before moving to the other. He huffs a soft laugh against Molly’s lavender skin as he hears a grumble from somewhere above him, but he can tell the bloodhunter’s heart isn’t in it, if the following moan is anything to go by.

Finally, the torturous hand dips lower, right past his cock. He mutters a few arcane words against Molly’s abdomen, where he’s licking between the lines of his muscles, and his fingers gather the slick oil. Not the spell’s intended purpose, but well...it would do.

And the sinful moan he gets when he sinks two fingers in is completely worth it. 

Molly is squirming a little, used to running the show in bed, taking the lead and happily guiding Caleb along through the hills of different pleasures there are. But tonight, he’s being kept on a lead, only going as fast as Caleb will permit him. And it’s not fast enough.

“Caleb!” He whines, cursing something biting into the air in Infernal in frustration. All it earns him is a slower pace and a grin against his skin, damn the little bastard. “What has gotten into you?”

“More like, what has gotten into  _ you, _ schatz.”

Mollymauk snorts at that, giving him a halfhearted whack on the shoulder, grinning despite himself. “That’s a joke I expect to hear from Jester, not you, my lo--ooohhh…” He immediately gives up on words as those rough fingers brush a lovely spot inside of him. 

His mind promptly turns to mush, and Caleb looks pleased, curling and rubbing his fingers inside of him with a comfortable rhythm he’s come to find over the past few weeks. He nips Mollymauk’s chest, his throat, his hips, as a third finger finally eases in to make sure he’s plenty stretched. 

He practically gets a growl in response, more Infernal filling the room as Mollymauk grinds down on his fingers, his cock hard and neglected, flushed a deep purple. “I am out of patience, C-Caleb--” he gasps, his hand a touch harder in Caleb’s hair than usual, but not enough to truly harm him.   


“ _ Ja ja,  _ alright, Mollymauk,” He chuckles, finally withdrawing his fingers. It’s then that the tiefling notices Caleb is still  _ fully dressed _ and he could  _ kill him. _ He sits up lightning fast, pulling Caleb into a messy kiss as his fingers pop open the buttons of his shirt and get the damned trousers out of the way.   
  
“ _ Now.”  _ He hisses against his lips, ignoring the smug smile (Caleb is in quite the mood tonight, isn’t he? Maybe it’s the single ale he had downstairs, or a day without any fighting, or the smile he caught on his face after he had spent some time with Nott, who knows?).    
  
Caleb obeys, pushing Mollymauk back into the scratchy inn bed as he sheds the last of his clothing and settles between pretty thighs. He kisses a patch of scars on the tiefling’s thigh, using the spell from earlier again to slick himself and slowly, slowly press in.

It’s clear that Mollymauk is seeing stars, quivering as he digs sharpened nails gently into Caleb’s back. “Ahh--Yes, just like that, darling--” He murmurs, eyes falling shut as his back arches in a pretty bend.

Once he’s seated, Caleb...just sits. Takes his time, whether to let Mollymauk adjust, get himself under control, or to torture his lover he doesn’t know, but Molly has had enough of it. With a huff, he braces his hands against the cheap bedding and thrusts his hips down, forcing Caleb to sink in and out. 

“Fuck me.”

The tone leaves no room for argument, and neither does the hot vice around his cock, so Caleb thrusts. His hands find Molly’s, lacing their fingers and pinning his hands to the bed as his hips piston forward.

They’re both moaning soon, and Caleb thinks perhaps he should have done something to quiet the sound, but it’s too late. Mollymauk is practically chanting his name in his ear between rows of Infernal, his tail thrashing on the bed as the pace picks up.   
  
Caleb’s eyes crack open (When did he close them?) and the sight strikes him to the core. Molly is a picture of beauty, spread out on the bed underneath him. The flush on his lavender skin brings it to a lovely plum color, and even without irises his eyes look hazy and fucked out. He’s close, Caleb knows his tells by now, and his hand slips down between them.

“Like--mm--that?” Caleb moans, fucking him hard and fast now, their hips slapping together roughly. “You feel wonderful, Mollymauk, ah, liebling--”

“Yes, Caleb yes yes harder right there yesyesyes--” Molly doesn’t even know if he’s speaking in Common or not anymore, feeling the tension in his belly wind up tight, tighter, and then a hand is on his cock and he’s coming, gods almighty he’s coming.    
  
His spine snaps up in a bend that rivals all others that happened prior, head thrown back as he cries out Caleb’s name and rides out the waves of pleasure rolling through him. He distantly feels Caleb still rocking into him before stilling, and warmth fills him as his lover reaches his end.   
  
He flops back, panting and throwing an arm over his face, his body still quivering from the orgasm. It takes a few solid minutes before he comes back to himself, uncovering his face to look over to Caleb, who has flopped down on the bed next to him. He offers a little smile, reaching over to run his fingers over the scruff on Caleb’s face, affectionately. He opens his mouth and--   
  
“Mister Caleb, it’s your turn for watch.”   


Caleb’s eyes shoot open, nearly cracking his head into Caduceus’ as he sits up, panting hard with a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Caduceus looks at him with surprised concern, a hand reaching out to steady Caleb by his shoulder.   
  
“Are you alright?”

Caleb gives a weak nod, managing to pull himself together enough to gives Caduceus what he hopes is a reassuring look. The cleric seems unconvinced, but doesn’t pry, nodding and releasing his arm. “Please wake me if you need help.”

“I will, thank you, Herr Clay,” Caleb nods, his voice wavering a little. Still, the firbolg doesn’t push, instead moving so Caleb can stand and move over to his watch.   
  
It’s only some time later, with Nott tucked against his arm and distracted by some new trinket in her hands, that Caleb allows the silent tears to fall slowly down his cheeks.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry, if critical role hurts me i'm obligated by law to hurt everyone else in return


End file.
